Mourir A Tes Côtés HGDM
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Hermione se trouve a la tour d'astronomie prête a sautée, nous somme en période de guerre. Drago Malfoy l'en empêche. il l'aime, elle l'aime. ils ont le choix entre être séparer a vie ou mourir les mains liée! Que vont il décider... EN CORRECTION


**Os - Mourir A Tes Côtés**

Hermione était sur un banc du parc de Poudlard, elle étaient ronger par la tristesse. Que lui arrivait elle ? Elle venait de perdre ses parents a cause des mangemort. Tout ce qu'elle désirer s'était les retrouver. Ses amis étaient distant avec elle, pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait l'impressions qu'on l'abandonner au fil de sa vie, depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa première lettre pour Poudlard il y a sept ans maintenant, elle aurait voulu ne jamais recevoir cette lettre et ne rien avoir avec la magie, ce monde si merveilleux a ses yeux il y a quelque temps. Le malheur était tomber sur elle et sa famille. Elle avait était la sang-de-bourbe au yeux de tout les Serpentards.

Cela faisait bien 1heure qu'elle était a la tour d'astronomie, entre le fenêtre ouverte, prête a sauter. Sauter pour arrêter de souffrir. Harry et Ron l'avaient strictement interdit de les accompagner pour les recherche elle commencer réellement a croire qu'il la fuyait comme la peste, ils ne rester pas 10minutes avec elle quant ils étaient de retour. Que lui cacher t'il ? Leur silence en disaient long. Poudlard a l'heure qu'il est étaient tranquille, calme, paisible. Le moment parfait pour sauter, au moins personne ne l'a rattraperai ou la sauverai avec un sort ou autre.

Elle commença a s'élancer vers le vide, elle sentit son cœur battre a tout rompre, son cœur battait si vite, que sa lui empêcher de respirer normalement, elle aimer cette sensation de danger, elle se surprit a sourire bêtement de cette sensation, mais elle aimer sa peut importe ce que les gens penseront de son acte, elle mourait et alors ? Elle rejoindrait ses parents qui eux, ne l'on jamais fuie malgré qu'elle soit la petite sorcière de la famille, elle commença a tomber dans le vide, quand deux bras l'enlacèrent par la taille et la ramena a terre.

Elle se releva, elle était en colère comment sa ? Poudlard était pourtant désert, elle avait vérifié, elle releva la tête vers celui qui l'avait empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps. Elle croisa son regards. Un regard intensément beau, elle se noya dans ses yeux bleu/gris d'acier. Était-ce possible ? Son ennemis juré venait de l'en empêcher de mettre fin a ses jours, elle n'y croyez pas ! S'était impossible. Cette être humains donnerai tout pour la voir morte, son sang le répugner, ses cheveux lui donner envie de rire, pourtant ils avaient bien changé depuis sa première année. Lui, il avaient perdu sa mère, pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas s'était le minimum qu'Harry lui avait dévoiler. Elle laissa une larme couler de son œil.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione

- Tu me demande pourquoi je t'ai rattraper ? Seulement que personne n'a envie de te voir mourir ! Dit Drago

- C'est la que tu te trompe Malfoy, toi ! Répondit Hermione

Il la regarda dans les yeux sans comprendre, il détester être mangemort. Son plus grand secret était qu'il avait une attirance folle pour elle, il ne l'avait révélé qu'a sa mère qui avait toujours était là pour lui, mais elle défendait comme même ses origine, mais n'avait rien dit contre Hermione. Ils étaient en pleine guerre, lui était du côté du mal, elle du côté du bien. Ses yeux toujours plongeait dans ceux de la jeune femme, ses yeux sont emplis de larme, sa vu est brouiller par les larmes. Elle ne veut pas pleurer devant son ennemis, non impossible. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula instinctivement.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu… Commença Drago

- Je veut simplement mourir, alors laisse moi le faire. Coupa Hermione

-Alors je t'accompagnerai. Répondit il

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui qui l'avait mépriser et haï pendant des année voulez l'accompagner au-delà de la vie, La mort il voulait mourir avec elle , a ses côté. Elle semblait perdus ne comprenant pas pour quoi Drago Malfoy voulait mourir a ses côté, main dans la main. Il s'avança vers elle. Quant elle releva la tête leur visage était si proche que sa semblait presque impossible de ne pas se toucher. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre ses lèvre. Jamais elle n'aurai cru qu'un jour elle se retrouver si proche de lui, les battement de son cœur s'accélérer, sa gorge se serra quelque peut. Il s'empara de ses lèvre avec douceur, elle fut a la fois surprise et choquer, trop surprise pour répondre au baiser. Il s'épara ses lèvres des siennes, déçus, il lui fit un sourire timide. Leur visage a la même distance qu'avant le baiser. Cette fois ci c'est elle qui s'empara des lèvres de Drago. Il en fut surpris, mais répondit avec tendresse, elle passa ses bras autour de son coup.

Elle sentit un nouvelle sensation en elle, une sensation jamais connu, jamais ressentit. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur fondait par la chaleur de ce baiser, un baiser inoubliable si doux, tendre et passionner. Elle découvra un sentiment nouveau en vers ce jeune homme qui est de son camp ennemis. A cet instant, elle se fichait pas mal de quel camp il provenait et de quoi il était fait. Elle se fichait royalement des avis des autre, soudain elle savait, elle savait ! Elle en était sure a présent elle l'aimer, mais comment cela pouvait être possible ? C'est possible et elle en profiter le plus de temps possible, elle voulait mourir a ses côté, elle ne le quitterai pour rien au monde, elle voulait le suivre partout qu'il aille jusqu'au bout du monde. Leur baiser prit fin en manque de souffle. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui gratifia son plus beau sourire et le plus sincère.

- Je t'aime Gran…Hermione. Dit il

- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago. Répondit elle

- Ils vont essayer de nous séparer et je ne veut pas ! Je veut rester a tes côté. Dit il

- Moi aussi pour l'éternité. Répondit elle

- Nous iront au paradis main dans la main, je t'aime depuis bien des année, mais je n'ai jamais osé franchir le pas et quand je t'ai vu prête a sauter je me suis dis que s'était le moment de te le dire. Dit il

Elle lui répondit par un baiser auquel ou il y répondit. La guerre faisait toujours rage. Les mangemort habiter Poudlard, Drago se demandait comment avait elle fait pour arriver là sans se faire voir et surtout sans se faire tuer avant. Ile baiser prit fin, il la serra dans ses bras, ils savaient que la fin était proche. Les mains entrelacée et se regardaient dans les yeux. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher de peur qu'on la tue avant qu'il ne meurt a ses côté. Des bruit se firent entendre.

- Je veux mourir avec toi ! Dit elle

- Moi aussi, je ne veut pas te voir morte de la main de quelqu'un. Répondit il

- Sautons . Dit elle dans un murmure

-J'allait te le proposer. Je t'aime, main dans la main… Commença t'il

- Jusqu'au paradis. Je t'aime. Continua-t-elle

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et tendrement pour exprimer tout l'amour qu'ils avait en eux pour l'autre. Ils étaient a présent au bord de la fenêtre prêts a sauter dans le vide et mourir ensemble, mains dans la mains, dans les bras de l'autre. Ils s'aimer et personne ne pourrait les empêcher s'était leur désirs, et leur destin. Ils étaient née pour seulement mourir dans les bras de l'autre, l'un sans l'autre ils ne sont rien et ne peuvent mourir seuls. A présent ils se regardèrent une dernière fois amoureusement et franchissaient le pas entre le rebord de la fenêtre et le vide. Leur cœur fit un bond dans leur poitrine, cette sensation de tomber si vite dans le vide était si intense et délirante, ils aimer cette sensation tant qu'ils étaient ensemble cette sensation avait de l'importance, leur main liée. Il n'était plus qu'a quelque mètre du sol ils se dirent une dernier « Je t'aime » avant de tomber au sol.

Une personne avait tout vue depuis le début, une seule et n'avait rien empêcher. S'était Ginny Weasley, elle descendit les escalier pour se retrouver dehors. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit fondre le cœur elle s'approcha d'eux, ils étaient l'un a côté de l'autre, main liée. Elle scella leur main avec une ficelle blanche qui sert pour liée deux personne au mariage. Elle l'ai maria pour l'éternité. Leur amis avait rejoint Ginny en reconnaissant le corps d'Hermione et De Drago. Pansy et Blaise pour Drago et Harry et Ron pour Hermione, ils était debout derrière Ginny qui était accroupis devant leur corps. Leur paupière était entre-ouverte ile leur rester un seule souffle .

- Je... T'aimme Her…mione. Dit Drago

- Je t'ai…me….Dray. Répondit Hermione

Ils sombrèrent tout les deux dans leur désirs la morts, ils partaient tout les deux, main dans la main vers le paradis. Leur amis les pleurer. Ils avaient décider de les mettre dans le même cercueil sans le consentement des parents, sur le cercueil il y avait des anges qui se tenaient la mains. Ils avaient étaient enterrer dans le parc de Poudlard entourer de fleure qui ne fanent jamais. La guerre s'étaient arrête deux mois après la mort des deux âme sœur. Le bien l'avait emporter avec beaucoup de difficulté. Ron, le frère de Ginerva Weasley est mort pendant le combat final et a rejoint son frère Fred pour lui tenir compagnie. La vie après sa fut bien triste.


End file.
